


Can I See

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Sherlock reveals himself to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581975) by [Dirty_Corza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza). 



John gave a start when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t turn around.

"You have no idea who I am, but you wear that scarf like a badge of pride. You’ve never met me, not in person. You just know me as the cat, and still, it means so much to you?"

John shrugged, leaning back into the tall, lean body behind him. “You’re my best friend. And no, it doesn’t matter I didn’t know who you were, Sherlock Holmes. We spent months together, roaming the castle in the midnight hours. Those days gave us enough time to get to know each other, don’t you think?”

"How’d you know my-"

"Your voice, you berk! I’ve heard that voice correcting teachers for seven years now, I’d think I could put a name to it, don’t you?"

Sherlock chuckled, “Glad to know you aren’t entirely unobservant. I thought I’d given myself away months ago, when I couldn’t stop staring, wondering how I could have caught your eye, even in animal form.”

"If you kept your hair out of your face more, I might have noticed those eyes. They would have been a dead giveaway."

Sherlock leaned in, pressing his lips to John’s neck. “Glad to know my efforts at disguise worked.”

John finally turned to look Sherlock straight in the eye. “But we’re done with that, right? You didn’t just introduce yourself to me to get your scarf back?” There was a hint of a smile at the edge of John’s lips. “We can go out there and shock everyone with the revelation of who the mysterious owner of the scarf is?”

Sherlock grinned, pressing a quick kiss to John’s lips. “Yes, we can.”


End file.
